DE 10 2011 079 184 A1 provides a hydraulic tensioning device for an internal combustion engine. The device includes a housing and a hollow piston which is movable in the housing, and which together with the housing delimits a pressure chamber. Situated within the hollow piston is a pressure relief valve, with the aid of which the pressure within the pressure chamber may be limited to a predetermined value. The pressure relief valve is a preassemblable unit made up of a valve housing, a valve cover, a valve body, and a valve spring, the valve housing and the valve cover being made of plastic. The pressure relief valve is pressed into the hollow piston. In some applications, it may be necessary to increase the resistance of the pressure relief valve unit to cavitation effects.
Another pressure relief valve assembly is provided in subsequently published DE 10 2013 225 984 A1. A cup-like valve housing is provided, which is held in a cylindrical receptacle in a piston of a hydraulic chain tensioning device with the aid of a press fit. A guide element is inserted into a central stepped bore of the valve housing, and on the outer side forms a closed rim whose end area is inserted into an annular groove in the valve housing. On the inner side, the guide element forms a valve seat having a central opening that is closable by a spring-loaded valve plate. For fixing the guide element in the valve housing, a protruding shoulder of the valve housing is radially inwardly deformed, resulting in a ridge. The ridge is fitted into a circumferential step of the guide element in a form-locked manner.